


Deviating from the Program

by NotALemon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Disney You COWARDS Give Me The Queer Love Story We Deserve, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First and Foremost.... This is Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, I Don't Know Where This Fits in the Timeline but Just Accept it, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, The First Order Sucks, these boys are so Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: There are things about the Resistance that Finn's Stormtrooper training did not prepare him for.





	Deviating from the Program

There are things about the Resistance that Finn's Stormtrooper training did not prepare him for. 

Being given a name. A real name, not a number, not a designation, but a name that fits him. 

Touch that doesn't hurt. Curling his hand around Rey's, a clap to the shoulder, accidental brushes of skin, with nothing horrible coming after.

People who don't see him as an object, but as a person first. 

Doing something because he wants to, not because he is forced to. Being a voluntary part of something bigger than him. Fighting against a system he used to fit into, no matter how messily. 

Being surrounded by so many different things different people. Allowed to be different, to be unique, to be what they are, nonuniform and rough. The universe has never seemed so big, so _wide_ , before. 

Meeting this gorgeous man, hair fluffed and wild from his helmet, a cock-eyed smile on his face, and eyes full of adventure and kindness towards Finn, the first time he's ever been shown anything like it. Poe Dameron. 

Everything he has with Poe, the man whom he saved, the man who gave him his name, and who gave him freedom. 

The smiles, the glances, the brushes of limbs, subtle but pronounced enough that Finn feels everyone can see what is happening.

Playing footsie under the tables in the mess hall while shoveling down the unappealing food. 

His jacket, smooth and well-worn, smelling of Poe until it doesn't anymore, given with a _keep it, it looks good on you_ that made him trill inside. 

The smooth-rough slide of their fingers slotting together, fitting together like a key in a lock, feeling like going home. Their calluses are in different places, the patches of roughness resting against patches of softness.

His head leaning against Finn's shoulder, soft hair brushing Finn’s neck as Poe rests for a moment. 

Finn's hands in Poe's soft hair, Poe's hands all over Finn's body, lips against faces or necks or elsewhere, soft and muffled noises, all rushed in the quiet of their shared bunk, the fear of being walked in on making everything just that much _better_.

Poe's soft lips resting against Finn's neck as he speaks and the resulting explosions in Finn's stomach.

The warm feeling that fills him when he's around Poe, this foreign feeling of comfort, of kindness, of what could be called _home_ or _love_. A feeling that he finally knows where he is, where he belongs. 

Poe's soft words that bleed of affection and kindness, that make Finn feel as if he is the most important person in the universe, that fill him even fuller with that warm feeling every time he hears them. 

Poe, the softest, bravest man he’s ever met, whose mouth tastes like adrenaline and adventure, like letting go of his past, like moving on, whose arms feel like a found home when wrapped around him, who smells of oil and cockpit, who catches Finn’s stares and responds with that daredevil smile and a gentle elbow to his arm, who will hold Finn close to ward off the nightmares. 

No, his Stormtrooper training didn’t cover any of this when they talked about the Resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, I was scrolling through my Stormpilot board, thinking about how soft they are, and then I got the wonderful idea of the line "playing footsie in the mess hall" and boom, a fanfic I finished in my City Starbucks. Not exactly what I expected after my hiatus, but it really do be like that sometimes.


End file.
